One Body One Soul
by Deus Imperator
Summary: Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust, All will Burn, Bend, Break, and Rust
1. Chapter 1

There was a slight chill in the early autumn air as evening descended upon Jump city. The sky was just beginning to tinge orange as the sun began to tip down into the horizon, as amber waves crashed lazily against the beach. The city streets were bustling with traffic as men and women slowly made their way home from the daily grind of work. In the distance, on a small island in the bay, stood Titans Tower, a lone towering sentinel, forever watchful for signs of trouble.

Beast Boy watched the city through the ops. center window, half wishing that something interesting would happen. He was extremely bored at the moment but unwilling to actually do anything about it.

He sighed and walked away from the window.

"Im bored", he said to himself, leaving particular emphasis on the "o".

"Maybe you could whine about it to someone who cares." Raven replied dryly, her eyes remaining on the page of her book.

Beast Boy turned and glared at Raven, balling his hands to fists and pacing away from the window.

"I wasn't talking to you!" there was a little more venom in his words than he had anticipated.

"Well I'm the only one here, so I think I have every right to respond. And you don't have to snap at me." The hurt in her voice was concealed by her monotone.

"Ugh, where is everybody?" Beast Boy moaned, ignoring her, hoping she wasn't actually upset.

"How should I know? Unlike you I don't need to torment others for enjoyment" shot Raven as she glared at him over the cover of her book.

Beast Boy was about to respond when the Tower alarm went off and the two Titans were soon joined by their fellow teammates. Robin strode up to the room's consol and read the streaming text on the monitor screen.

"Something is attacking the dockyards." Robin relayed quickly. "Titans go!" he shouted and the team quickly ran out the door and towards the garage.

"Finally! And I thought I was gonna be board all night." Said Beast Boy cheerfully, glad something had interrupted his awkward conversation with Raven.

When the titans arrived, the docks were a mess. Shipping containers and smashed cranes littered the ground in jagged heaps as fires raged uncontrolled. Cyborg was doing his best to weave the T-car in-between the maze of shredded metal and smashed cargo.

"Dang! Look at this mess" Cyborg shouted as he swerved past a pile of smashed LCD TVs.

"What could have done this so quickly? The call was made only ten minutes ago" said Robin into his headset as he weaved between the severed halves of a steel shipping container on the R-cycle.

"I believe that, thing, is responsible" said Starfire as she zoomed over head.

Starfire pointed forward towards a docked cargo vessel that was currently being dismantled by a large heavily armored robot. The metal monstrosity walked on three long multi-segmented legs that connected to a large round body that shimmered in the glow of the raging fires burning across the hull of the ship. It had three very long, flexible arms that ended in three curved, wickedly sharp talons that were making short work of the ships steel hull. Atop the round body was a dome like sensor array that was covered in glowing lenses of various sizes that gave it the appearance of some twisted arachnid.

The attacker's dome head turned to face the incoming Titans and it halted its destruction for a split second as its' artificial intelligence attempted to decide how to address this new threat.

It chose overwhelming force.

The robots hull hissed as armored plates opened to reveal three multi-barreled laser turrets that soon began to spin and discharge salvos of high intensity energy projectiles at the approaching Titans.

Cyborg swore as he quickly attempted to dodge the unexpected barrage of fire coming from the machine. One of the blasts struck the T-car in the front left wheel and the front of the car exploded in a shower of metal and rubber. The T-car careened into a wall of overturned shipping containers and the once bright blue circuits lining the car faded to dull grey.

"Cyborg! Are you all right?" Robin shouted franticly, hoping that Cyborg was uninjured.

"Im fine, but my baby is totaled!" Cyborg lamented.

Robin hopped off his motorcycle and began throwing explosives at the robot, but they did little to damage it's thick metal hide. Cyborg and Starfire quickly added to the barrage using starbolts and the sonic cannon in a futile attempt to hurt it. Raven used her powers to hurl shards of torn metal as Beast Boy tried distracting it by swooping low as a pterodactyl and blocking its gaze. The robot seemed to be little affected by these attacks and continued its relentless fusillade of lasers.

"We aren't even denting the thing!" shouted Beast Boy as he dodged a swing from one of the three sinuous metal arms.

"The armor seems weaker around the guns, target those first!" Robin yelled over the roar of the laser turrets.

The team complied, and directed their attacks on the three guns. The first turret exploded when it took a trio of explosive discs in the barrel as it cooled between bursts. The second was impaled by a black energy enveloped piece of steel piping from one of the wrecked lifter cranes. The third was torn apart by a barrage of starbolts and sonic blasts. The mechanical giant reeled from the sudden damage it had just received and it raised its arms around its body defensively as it decided how to proceed next.

"Is this enough excitement for you Beast Boy?" said Raven with unrestrained sarcasm.

"Ha ha very funny Raven" replied Beast Boy as he flew back to where the rest of the team was standing.

"Enough talk guys, here it comes" shouted Robin as the robot leaped off the docked ship and charged the Titans with its arms outstretched, talons mashing threateningly. The titans scattered, attempting to avoid the oncoming mass of metal. The charge carried the robot past the titans and straight through the wall of a large storage warehouse that fell apart as if it were nothing. The warehouse, unable to take the strain, quickly collapsed in on itself in a billowing cloud of smoke.

"Are we victorious?" asked Starfire

As if in answer, a large junk of concrete was hurled from the smoke, impacting a few yards in front of the titans.

"I'm thinking that's a no" answered Raven dryly.

The robot strode out of the cloud somewhat shakily at first, as masonry and steel support beams slid of its hull. It's once shining exterior was dulled with the dust of the ruin and its hull was scared in a dozen places. Its long strides quickly brought it within striking distance and soon it was jabbing and smashing its limbs at the Titans.

It was becoming apparent rather quickly that the titans were fighting a losing battle, the robot was impossibly quick for something of its size and it was only a matter of time before one of them was hit by an arm with bone crushing force.

Cyborg was the first to fall.

He was a split second too late to dodge and was clipped in the left shoulder sending him sailing through the air and straight into a metal container which dented on impact. He was out cold.

Raven was next. She collapsed in an exhausted heap after holding back several blows with a energy shield and would have been crushed if it weren't for Starfire flying into the arm at full speed knocking it off course.

The dome head turned to regard the tameranean zooming by, and using its advanced targeting systems it wiped its arm down directly in Starfire's path. The closed talon fist smacked her down onto the concrete with a sickening thud.

"Starfire!"

Robin shouted in horror as he ran to her side, she was unconscious and her breaths were ragged and uneven. If it weren't for her alien physiology, she would have been nothing but a stain on the pavement. She would need immediate medical attention and he reached into his utility belt for first aid supplies.

With the flying target neutralized the robot again turned to the prone form of raven on the ground. Dismissing her as a threat it soon turned to Beast Boy.

"Robin! You take care of Star! I'll handle this thing!" Beast Boy shouted as he turned into a falcon and began to lure it away from his injured friends.

Beast Boy flew as fast as he could towards the wrecked cargo ship, the charging machine hot on his heels. He landed on the hull and turning back into his human form looked back to see if his lure had worked. It did. But the robot was much faster that it looked and it was already arching its arms back to crush Beast Boy. He managed to let out a small eep before the arm came down.

"I believe you have done enough damage for one night!" Yelled a voice from behind him.

A figure rose through the air and smashed the incoming arm out of the way. The robot recoiled cautiously in the face of this new threat. But the figure was already leaping onto the hull. The dome head swiveling franticly as it attempted to locate its attacker. Suddenly one of its eyes shifted into focus at the boy standing in front of it. Before it could react, a fist punched through the armored glass and into the soft circuitry underneath. The machine let of a metallic screech as if it were screaming in pain as its head was torn open and the boy crawled inside.

Beast Boy watched in awe as the robot spasmed and swayed, clawing at its own body in an attempt to tear out the invader pulling apart its insides.

"Whoa" was all he could say as bright flames began to pour out of the opening in its head and after a few moments of frantic movement the robots limbs became rigid and it collapsed in a buring heap.

"Dude! Are you ok in there that was awesome!" Beast Boy shouted as he made his way down off the boats and onto the docks.

Out of the burning corpse of the robot a tall broad-shouldered figure walked out of the flames. His features hidden in shadow from the billowing flames.

"Who are you?" Beast Boy asked.

"My name is Gabriel, and I have been waiting a long time to meet you."


	2. Chapter 2

Night had fallen and the only light illuminating the docks was roaring flames which still burned out of control. Dark inky black smoke poured from the wrecked hulk of the walker. Beast Boy looked up at the figure who had identified himself as Gabriel. He was tall, not as tall as Cyborg, but pretty close. He seemed to be older than Beast Boy, but only by a year or two. His face was tanned and worn, as if he had spent his entire life outdoors. He wasn't exactly handsome, but he was certainly not ugly. His unruly brown hair was a tangled mess that fell almost all the way to his shoulders and his blue eyes seemed kind, but somewhat reserved. He was muscular, but not nearly as large as someone should be who just tore through the head of robot with his bare hands. His clothes were tattered and worn, and looked as if they hadn't ever been washed, or even removed.

"Are you ok? I'm sorry I didn't help sooner" Gabriel spoke suddenly, a look of concern on his face.

"Yeah, thanks to you dude. That was crazy!" Beast Boy spoke throwing his arms up in the air enthusiastically.

"We should check on your friends, I think they might be hurt." Gabriel said as he turned towards where Robin was tending to Starfire, holding her in his arms.

"Oh no, you're right, come on let's go!" Beast Boy quickly turned into a cheetah and raced towards his injured friends.

They both ran towards the prone forms of Raven and Starfire. Nearby Cyborg came to and rose shakily from the ground. He groaned and followed Beast Boy and Gabriel. As they approached, Raven sat up, clutching her head.

"Hey Raven, are you ok?" Beast Boy asked as he approached, concerned she may be seriously hurt.

"Ugh, this headache is worse than the ones I get when you are around." She said. Obviously her dry wit was still intact.

"Well then, it's a good thing I'm here now to make it worse" Beast Boy returned light heartedly, he was glad she was ok.

"How's Star?" Cyborg asked, concerned, clutching his hand against his ruined shoulder plate. He was lucky, a little closer and the machine's talon would have severed his arm in two.

"I am fine", the alien spoke confidently turning her head away from Robin to address Cyborg.

"Damn girl, you sure can take a beating" Cyborg said with a big grin plastered on his face.

"It's not as bad as I thought, just some nasty scrapes and some bruises. It'll hurt like hell but it could have been worse." Robin spoke as he finished raping a gauss strip around Starfire's arm.

"Who is that?" Raven asked, suddenly realizing there was a stranger in their midst.

All eyes fell upon Gabriel. He took an unconscious step backwards and his eyes turned towards the ground. He seemed to become nervous, not used to being the center of attention.

"Hello. My name is Gabriel." He shifted uncomfortably.

"Guys, he totally saved our butts back there. Look what he did to that thing!" shouted Beast Boy as he pointed to the burning hulk of the robot.

"Yes, I saw. I'm impressed" Robin stated, a hint of suspicion leaking into his voice, eyes narrowing slightly.

"How did you do it?" Cyborg asked, mouth slightly agape at the carnage left behind.

"Well, I'm strong, so I just opened up the soft spot at the top of the head and burned what I found inside. It seemed like the only way to hurt it." Gabriel said rather quickly, obviously still unused to talking in front of groups.

"Burned?" Raven asked, eyebrow raised.

"Oh yeah, imma pyro, I can summon flames. Can't get burned either." He stood up a little straighter, seeming to gain his confidence rather quickly.

"Well it is most fortunate that you arrived when you did." Starfire spoke as she rose, wincing slightly in doing so.

At this, Gabriel retreated again slightly his eyes down cast once more.

"Oh yeah. About that, I kinda was watching on the boat for a while. I'm sorry. I should have helped sooner" He spoke rapidly afraid of how they would respond.

"What were you waiting for?" Robin asked standing, subconsciously stepping in between Starfire and Gabriel.

"I'm sorry, this is the first time I've used my powers in a while. I'm used to hiding them. I was trying to get psyched up a little before I tried to help, but I should not have waited, your friends got hurt…" His voice trailed off, the guilt was apparent in his blue eyes.

"It's ok, what matters is that you helped when you did" Robin said, his expression softening.

"Yeah man, I was about to get turned into a very handsome green pancake" Beast boy chirped smiling up at Gabriel.

At this Gabriel chuckled, he smiled and brushed his unruly mane away from his eyes. Beast boy seemed taken aback, surprised someone would laugh at his jokes.

"Really, you thought that was funny?" Raven inquired, eyebrows raised.

"Well, I'm not used to hearing any sort of humor, it's a nice change of pace" he responded still chuckling.

"Where did you come from? I haven't heard of anyone with your powers around here." Robin asked, still pushing to discover just who this stranger was.

At this the smile fell from Gabriel's face, his eyes growing distant. He seemed lost in memory.

"Blüdhaven." He said, Robin drew in an unintended breath and Cyborg's eyes widened. The both were well aware of what kind of a place Blüdhaven was.

"Blüdhaven? Where is that?, asked Beast Boy, completely oblivious to his teammate's reactions.

"It's an old costal city near Gotham. A vile and corrupted place and I wish nothing more than to forget it exists." Gabriel's voice was emotionless, his eyes cold.

"Whoa, I'm sorry dude, I didn't mean…"

"It's ok, just some bad memories, we all have them", interrupted Gabriel, regaining his composure.

"Blüdhaven is on the other side of the country. How did you get here?" asked Robin, growing more interested.

"I walked." A hint of pride filled Gabriel's voice.

"Walked? You walked across the entire country? That must have taken months!" Cyborg asked incredulously.

"Well, I mean I hitched a ride on a train where I could, but yeah." Gabriel smiled.

"Why would you travel so far?" Robin questioned.

"Well partly to get as far as I possibly could from that wrenched city. That and…" He trailed off.

"And?"

"…and I wanted to meet you guys." He said sheepishly.

"Meet us, that's it?" Robin asked slightly confused.

"Well that and I wanted to ask you something."

When he saw that Robin was waiting for an answer he spoke again.

"I want to join you". He stood up straight and looked Robin directly in his masked eyes.

"What?" Robin asked, taken aback.

"Yeah I want to be a Titan. But before you answer just hear me out" He said quickly taking a step back.

"I can summon fire" as he spoke his body was surrounded in flames.

"I have super strength and endurance" the fire went out and he easily lifted a metal shipping container filled with cargo.

"I am immune to fire and I heal rapidly and am resistant to extreme pain" He dropped the container quickly and picked up a jagged piece of metal from the ground. There was an audible gasp from the titans as he shoved it into the meat of his arm. After removing the piece of shrapnel, slowly but surely the muscles and skin re-knitted.

"Dude…gross" Beast boy muttered. One eye closed, tongue sticking out.

"That's enough. Your powers aren't in question. I'm just curious to why do you want to join the Titans all the way out here? Robin asked and Gabriel stepped a little closer.

"Well, after I left, I was confused and lost. I needed to find purpose. Then I saw a news report about you guys and it hit me. I would use my gifts to help those that couldn't help themselves. I was hoping that you all could help train me, help me control what I have been given and use it to save people". Gabriel spoke with a fire in his eyes.

"Well I don't know…" Robin said, deep in thought.

"C'mon dude! He totally saved our butts!" Beast boy pleaded.

"He was pretty helpful back there Robin. Maybe we should give him a chance." Cyborg added.

"Robin, he seems most determined. Perhaps he would make a good addition." Starfire said to Robin, her hand resting on his shoulder.

Raven said nothing, but merely raised her shoulders slightly in a shrug, looking at Robin.

"Please Robin. I can do this. I can help. I'll do anything. Gabriel said quietly, a pleading look in his eyes.

Robin was quiet for several moments, deep in contemplation. Finally he looked up and spoke.

"Well, I'm not making you any promises, but the least we can do is give you a roof over your head for helping us. But you're a guest, and you still need to earn our trust, so we'll be keeping an eye on you." Robin spoke, his emotion hard to read, especially behind the mask.

At this Gabriel jumped and shouted in triumph. Beast boy smiled and Starfire giggled at the display.

"You won't regret this Robin, sir; I'll show you I can be a damn good Titan"

"We'll see. We'll see."

Soon, the sound of sirens filled the air as fire department units and the JCPD made their approach. The fires were soon dying as the fire engines hosed them down with torrents of water. The JCPD made a perimeter around the crime scene and were soon talking pictures and searching for evidence as a sergeant made his way to Robin to gather a statement. The Titans were ready to head home.

Robin thought to himself if he was making a mistake, letting a stranger into their home, keenly aware what had happened the last time they had a sixth Titan. But Gabriel seemed like a genuine good person, and judging by his clothes, he hadn't had a clean place to stay for quite a long time. He would allow him to stay for now he decided, and who knows, maybe Gabriel would make a great addition to the team. He dismissed his thoughts and continued on his way home with a new hopeful member in tow.

For better or worse, their fates were now irreversibly entwined.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note:

This is my first ever fan-fic! You can probably tell because I forgot to do an author's note in the first chapter. D'oh! Well just to give you some info here, the story takes place some months after season five, which I think would allow them to be more open to the idea of having a new titan on the team seeing as how they have already established the Titans network. I really appreciate feedback and reviews! I can definitely take criticism because I want to improve! But complements make me feel warm and fuzzy inside too so don't be afraid to let me know if I deserve one! I don't own the Teen Titans! ENJOY!

It was well into the evening when the Titans reached their island home. The night sky was devoid of clouds and the stars reflected on the water of the bay, and the lights of Jump City shone in the distance. All of this light reflected on the white surface of Titans Tower, turning it into a shining beacon. Gabriel could not help but be moved by the sight, his eyes filling with emotion. His journey was far from complete but as he walked through the massive doors of the tower he could not help but feel like he had accomplished something he had not dreamed possible.

Just before he stepped through the doors he stopped and raised his head to view the tower in its entirety.

"Is everything all right?" Robin asked, noting Gabriel's sudden stop.

"Yeah. It's just, once I step through this door, I don't think anything will ever be the same for me. Gabriel spoke, his tone serious. He seemed lost in thought.

"Well sometimes change like that can be a good thing" said Cyborg reassuringly.

"Yes, you're right. God knows I need a change. Nothing but up for me now. Gabriel's serious face cracked into a smile as he gave thumbs up.

Cyborg returned the smile and the team continued through Gabriel following just behind them.

.

.

.

When the Titans had reached the Ops. Center they were all completely exhausted. Gabriel however was still completely awed.

"Wow! This place is huge! I can't believe just the five of you live here" said Gabriel excitedly as he ran around the room looking into every cabinet and under every cushion.

"Yeah it's pretty sweet huh!" Beast Boy exclaimed watching as Gabriel lifted the entire couch over his head to look at what was underneath.

It was then that the Titans noticed something that that had been masked by the smell of smoke up until now. Gabriel's putrid, unwashed body. The team took a collective step backwards clutching their noses.

"Damn kid, you need a shower real bad" Cyborg shouted, now wishing his nose had been bionic too.

"This is most . . . unpleasant" Starfire said, trying to be as polite as she could to their guest.

"Cyborg, get him to the decontamination shower before this stench gets stuck in the carpet!" Robin shouted, debating whether or not breathing was worth it anymore.

Gabriel looked at them sheepishly, setting the couch down, laughing nervously.

"Yeah, it's kinda hard to bathe regularly when you're walking across the country" he was about to lift his arm to rub the back of his head when the Titans all shouted in unison "NO".

"Well I think now would be the best time for Beast Boy to show you where you will be sleeping, there is a bathroom in the guest room" Robin said pushing the changeling forward.

"What dude, no way! Enhanced sense of smell! Enhanced sense of smell!" Beast Boy shouted as he tried desperately to keep his feet planted on the ground, gloved hands clutching his nose.

"Fine. Cyborg you go." Said Robin matter-o-factly.

"Aw hell no! I ain't getting closer than this." Cyborg said as he took a step back.

"Hey guys, I'm right here you know!" Gabriel said indignantly, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Ok fine! I'll go! But we are gonna hurry! Cyborg said as he darted out of the room into one of the side doors, Gabriel took off after him leaving the others alone in the Ops. Center.

"Well that was thoroughly discussing" said Raven dryly as she rubbed her temples with her hand, attempting to sooth the headache the stench had brought on.

"You think you had it bad! Try having enhanced animal senses!" Beast Boy said franticly sniffing his own arm in an attempt to wash away Gabriel's odor from his nose.

"I need you all to keep an eye on him" spoke Robin suddenly. All eyes turning to him.

"Surely you do not think he is a threat Robin?" asked Starfire concerned.

"Yeah dude! Give it a rest he saved us from that big robot!" Beast Boy said excitedly

"That's part of the reason for my concern. Why was he out at the docks? Why was that robot attacking? Something doesn't add up and I'm not going to relax just yet. I'll let him get some rest tonight, but tomorrow we're going to have to talk to him." Robin looked at each of them in the eye as he spoke hoping they would understand his misgivings.

Each of the titans nodded slowly, Beast Boy looking somewhat begrudging as he did so.

It was then that Cyborg walked through the automatic doors.

"Man, yall should have seen the look on his face when he saw the room. It was like he hadn't ever seen a bed before" Cyborg looked at his friends his voice somber.

"What do you think happened to him?" Beast Boy asked, looking at his friends.

"I'm sure he has his fair share of bad memories. I mean the dude is from _Blüdhaven_!" Said Cyborg, laying particular emphasis on Gabriel's birth place.

"What exactly is wrong with Blüdhaven?" Beast Boy said unsure, still completely in the dark as to why everyone seemed to be so worked up over it.

"Let's just say it's like Gotham without a Batman" said Raven, her tone severe. Robin winced inwardly at the mention of his former mentor.

"Well I think I'm going to head down to the evidence room and see what I can find out about the robot that attacked the docks. Cyborg you should help me. The rest of you should get some rest, it's getting late" said Robin as he turned towards the door. With that the Titans went their separate ways to turn in for the night.

.

.

.

Beast Boy was off to his room when he suddenly remembered something. He quickly back tracked and found Raven walking in the hall alone, Starfire already having flown ahead in anticipation for getting out of her torn, stained clothes.

Raven stopped when she heard his voice.

"Raven?" Beast Boy spoke quietly.

She turned, surprised that he was there.

"What is it Beast Boy?" her tone didn't betray any of her suspicion.

"Well I kinda' wanted to apologize" He said as his hand rubbed the back of his head.

"Apologize?" asked Raven her eyebrow rose slightly.

"Yeah, for earlier today. I shouldn't have snapped at you, I don't know why I did it." His eyes stayed glued to the carpet as he shifted uncomfortably.

"Oh" she said, taken aback.

"It's ok Beast Boy. We all get on each other's nerves sometimes, what's new."

"Yeah but still, I've kinda felt like a jerk and wanted to apologize." He said, his eyes raising up and looking into hers.

"Well you're forgiven" She said, her expression softening ever so slightly. They were quite for a moment not quite sure what to say as their eyes wandered across the floor. Raven spoke first.

"It's amazing the awkward situations that can be avoided when you think before you speak" said Raven, a mischievous glint in her eye as she smiled slightly.

At this Beast Boy's serious expression broke into a huge grin and he let out a hearty laugh.

"Good one!" he said as he gave Raven a thumbs up.

Raven rolled her eyes and turned away and began walking to her room.

"G'night Raven!" Beast Boy said as he made his way back towards his room.

"Night Beast Boy." Raven said without looking back.

.

.

.

Gabriel had been in the shower for over an hour.

He couldn't remember the last time he had been able shower in hot water and he was relishing every moment of it.

He had stopped noticing just how filthy he had become, something that he was quickly reminded of by the Titans. The shower floor was quickly stained brown with caked on dirt and grime. He had used up almost all of the showers shampoo, washing his tangled, greasy hair more times than he could count, cherishing how good it felt to be clean.

It had been so long since he had been clean. So long since he was under a roof and being able to not be afraid about how he was going to get his next meal. But he was still worried. He was worried about proving himself, worried about been accepted into the Titans. He dismissed his growing anxiety and turned off the shower.

The entire bathroom was shrouded in a thick fog of steam and he opened the bathroom door to air it out. He walked to the bathroom counter and wiped his hands against the mirror in an attempted to look at his reflection, unfortunately the sheer amount of moisture in the air was making this impossible. He sighed and walked into the bedroom. Cyborg had left a plain white t-shirt and grey sweatpants on the bed he had found laying around. His old clothes were nowhere to be found, Cyborg had probably put them in the incinerator. He chuckled at the thought.

After dressing, he slowly made his way onto the bed and after getting settled he looked up at the ceiling. It was all still so surreal. Here he was lying in a warm bed for the first time in months. And he was in Titans Tower. _The _Titans Tower. He knew it wouldn't be easy, and that tomorrow would bring a tough day of training, and that eventually he would have to tell them all about his past, but god damn it he didn't care anymore. He was going to be a hero; he was going to be a Titan no matter what it took.

For the first time in months, Gabriel fell asleep excited about what the next day would bring.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello anyone who happens to read this! I'm not sure if anyone actually is, so please rate and review otherwise I might put this on hiatus for a while. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the teen titans **

.

.

.

The golden beams of the sun felt good on his skin. He cherished the warmth, knowing that the days will soon be much colder and shorter. He stretched his arms along the grass, relishing the feeling of the green blades between his fingers, he breathed in deeply, and the scent of the end of summer flowers filled his lungs. The sweet sounds of laughter and bird songs drifted through the air as he rose from where he lay. All around him people were enjoying themselves, content to know that the autumn weather wasn't here just yet. He walked across the park and looked to the city. Its glass towers glittered in the sunlight its radiance almost challenging the brilliance of the late summer sun, and a feeling of joy washed over him. A new home. A new beginning. Tears of joy streamed down his face and a feeling of weightlessness overcame him and he felt his feet leave the ground. The feeling soon lessened, but did not vanish entirely, as he found himself on the shore of the bay. The cold water rolled over his toes as he stared out to sea, his deep blue eyes lingering on the magnificent form of the Titans Tower. He looked past the Tower and out to the horizon as something had drawn his attention.

Clouds, dark and foreboding were gathering. They drifted at the very edge of his vision. They seemed to be steadily approaching, and suddenly a cold gust of wind blew against him seeming to pass through his very core. Suddenly he didn't feel so warm anymore.

He opened his eyes, awakening from his deep sleep.

.

.

.

Gabriel shifted under the covers, forgetting his dream entirely as he looked over at the small alarm clock beside his bed. 7:45. Good. He hadn't overslept. He threw the sheets off and walked out into the hall. He ran a hand through his now clean mane of tangled brown hair. It felt softer than it had in months and he smiled at the thought of finally being able to wash the dirt away. His stomach began to growl audibly as he remembered suddenly how hungry he was, and his pace quickened. He still wore the spare clothes that Cyborg had given him the night before, and he began to wonder if he should be more worried about his appearance. He quickly dismissed this thought as the door to the Ops Center opened with a hiss.

He looked over into the kitchen to see Starfire cooking what he assumed to be breakfast as Robin and Cyborg sipped coffee, trying to wake up after a sleepless night of fruitless research into the prior night's attack at the docks. Raven was seated on the couch reading as a half-awake Beast Boy attempted to watch early morning cartoons. He began to wonder if he _had_ overslept.

"Good morning." Said Gabriel, his voice still slightly groggy from sleep, the five Titans turning their heads at his arrival.

"Well, well, well, look who's finally decided to wake up", said Cyborg playfully.

"Uh, did I really sleep in, it's not even eight o'clock yet." Gabriel mumbled confused.

"Well I wanted everyone up early today so we could train, but I thought we'd let you sleep in until breakfast was ready" Robin said between sips of his coffee.

At the mention of breakfast Gabriel's stomach growled again.

"Good cause I can't even remember the last time I ate," Gabriel lamented.

"Well do not fret friend Gabriel, for breakfast is ready," said Starfire as she scooped what appeared to be a blob of orange potatoes covered in a thick purple sludge onto a plate.

"Before you eat there is something you should know about tameranean food…." Cyborg began to say.

Gabriel's eyes lit up and he sprinted into the kitchen.

"Oh god, Gabriel wait!" Shouted Robin as Gabriel shoved the entire plateful of food into his mouth and began to chew.

"Oh jeeze, he downed the whole thing," Cyborg said alarmed, "Robin get the stomach pump from the infirmary." His eyes widening in horror.

But to everyone's surprise, Gabriel seemed to enjoy the food, making content sighs and munching loudly on the disturbing alien cuisine, gesturing to Starfire to give him more. She happily obliged.

"This is great!"He said between mouthfuls, "I can't even remember the last time I ate this much." He said with a thick coat of purple goo plastering his face.

The Titans watched in equal disgust and fascination as Gabriel ate the entire meal Starfire had prepared. Gabriel looked up from his plate and suddenly became nervous as he caught their stares.

"Sorry", he said, laughing nervously, "did you guys want some too?"

"No, most of the time Starfire's food is completely . . ." Robin began; pausing shortly to look at Starfire, hoping what he said next didn't upset her.

"Inedible." Cyborg finished, rather bluntly.

"You kinda learn to suppress the gag reflex after living on the road for so long, it helps not to think about it." He smiled nervously, hoping desperately they wouldn't think ill of him for this.

"Well I for one am most happy to see someone other than me enjoying the cooking!" Starfire shouted gleefully, throwing herself onto Gabriel and giving him a bone crushing hug.

But luckily for Gabriel, his super strength and high pain threshold allowed him to weather it better than most. His face turned red as Robin's eyes narrowed slightly beneath his mask.

"Ok everyone, we need to get moving", Robin said looking for any excuse to get Starfire out of the hug. "Training starts in exactly thirty minutes".

"What?" Beast Boy groaned, "Only thirty minutes? I won't have time to make my tofu eggs!" he turned around and looked at Robin with pleading eyes.

"Well maybe you should of thought about that while you were sitting on your butt watching cartoons." Cyborg said sarcastically from across the room.

Beast Boy shot Cyborg an angry stare as he quickly got up and franticly started to cook his breakfast.

"I hope you're ready Gabriel," Robin said, putting a gloved hand on his shoulder, "you're up first."

.

.

.

The sun was rising slowly in the early morning sky as the cool breeze sent clouds of dust drifting across the bare dirt of the training field. Gabriel stood barefoot, his rapid healing and tolerance for pain completely negated the need for shoes. The five Titans looked down at Gabriel from the raised control platform as Cyborg calibrated the course to a setting he found suiting to Gabriel's abilities. Once he was satisfied he shouted to Gabriel who gave him a thumb up. On the outside he looked rather confident. But inside, he was wracked with turmoil.

_You can do this, you can do this_.

The words played through Gabriel's mind, looping over and over, like a scratched record. He was perspiring profusely and his hands were bunched into fists.

He breathed in deeply as Cyborg began the countdown.

Three.

_What if I screw up?_

Two.

_What if they don't let me join the team?_

One.

_What if I came here for nothing?_

Gabriel tried to shut these thoughts out of his mind as two large turret guns rose from the dusty ground.

The cracking noise of non-lethal energy projectiles filled the air as Gabriel charged forward. He shrugged the laser bolts off like they were rain drops in the wind.

The objective of the test was simple. Get from point A to point B in the shortest amount of time possible. The catch? Dozens of turrets, traps, and obstacles in-between. Gabriel was determined to get past all of them.

As he sprinted past the two turrets, he let loose a stream of fire from his palms, coating them with searing flame. They sputtered and died in a few intense moments. Gabriel continued forward at a hurried pace until a series of steel walls propped up, blocking his path. Without stopping he went around the walls only to be confronted by more turrets, which he quickly dispatched with flame and fist.

The Titans cheered as Robin watched closely, deciding it was time for more of a challenge. He motioned for Cyborg to increase the difficulty.

Gabriel halted his sprint when the ground in front of him erupted into clouds of dirt as dozens of piston-like metal pillars began shooting up and down out of the dirt. He needed to be cautious, but he wanted to impress the Titans with a fast time. He chose to run blindly ahead, hopping he'd get lucky and have an easy run. He wasn't so lucky.

A pillar shot up directly in his path faster than even his enhanced reflexes could dodge. He smacked into it at full speed bending the pillar into an awkward angle, and he landed hard on his back. He rose shakily hearing the Titans groan in sympathy. He continued forward shakily, until a pillar shot up beneath his left foot knocking onto his side. Gabriel was beginning to become frustrated. He growled in anger and tried to rise as another pillar shot up beneath him with enough force to knock the air completely out of his lungs. Now he was very frustrated.

With a mighty roar he leapt to his feet and his body erupted in a huge corona of flame. Gabriel lowered his shoulder and charged straight into the moving pistons. Every pillar that rose to block his path was smashed aside as the heat softened the metal enough be broken by Gabriel's thunderous charge.

_Don't stop. Don't Stop. _

The thoughts repeated in his head as he charged towards the finish line.

_You've come too far to stop now._

More turrets rose from the ground, these ones however threw explosive discs. They fired at the charging wall of flame.

_Don't stop._

Another piston smashed aside. Then another.

_Just a few more feet. _

Maintaining the swirling vortex of fire that surrounded him was beginning to take its toll and Gabriel's charge began to falter as he approached the end of the training course.

With one final burst of strength Gabriel launched himself over the finish line landing hard and kicking up a large cloud of dust. The Titans cheered and soon made their way down from the control platform. Gabriel pushed himself up, a triumphant grin on his face while he was catching his breath as the dust surrounding him dissipated. The grin faded when he heard their cheers die suddenly. He became apprehensive and quickly tired to think if he had done something wrong. Then he noticed their embarrassed expressions and Beast Boy's poorly suppressed snickers. He looked down.

He was completely naked.

In his anger Gabriel had burst into flames, and while he was immune from the effects of fire, his t-shirt and sweatpants were not.

Gabriel's cheeks became red suns and burned hotter than any flame that he could conjure as his hands shot down to preserve what little dignity he had left. Beast Boy burst into laughter and fell on the ground laughing and soon all of the Titans, aside from Raven, began to giggle and laugh.

"Uh, a little help would be appreciated guys!" Gabriel shouted, his cheeks still dominated by the blush. He jumped behind one of the many large boulders littering the edge of the course.

"Ok, dude." Beast Boy said between laughs as he stood up, "It's pretty chilly out isn't it, eh Gabriel?" he was soon rolling on the ground laughing again. As Gabriel tried to claw his way underneath the rock where he would stay forever.

"Wow, Gabriel, you are quite the male specimen." Starfire said innocently making a barely perceptible sideways glance to Robin whose blush now rivaled Gabriel's in its intensity.

"Ok! Joke time is over, let's get him some clothes." Robin was speaking very quickly and motioning the team towards the tower.

Gabriel waited behind the rock patiently waiting for the Titans to return, inwardly cursing himself for being so careless.

_I screwed up big time. They think I'm a joke. Why couldn't I just do this one thing right?_

Gabriel wallowed in his self doubt until the Titans returned with another pair of sweats, boxers and a t-shirt. They tossed them over the rock and he quickly got dressed. His blush had faded but he was still nervous as he waited for Robin to speak.

"Well that was probably the most. . . interesting training session we've had in a while, but. . ." Said Robin trailing off at the end.

Gabriel gulped.

"We were all impressed by your power, and with a little training I think you would make a good edition to the team." Robin spoke with a genuine smile on his face "That is of course if you are willing to accept such a responsibility" his voice becoming slightly more serious.

Gabriel's face brightened and all his self doubt was forgotten. He jumped in the air pumping his fist.

"Hell yes I accept!" Gabriel couldn't contain his excitement as he was congratulated by the Titans, each giving handshakes, hugs, and pats on the back.

This was the greatest moment of Gabriel's life; he had traveled so far and gone through so much just for this moment. And now he was going to be a Teen Titan. His journey was complete, he would be a hero. But unknown to him and the other titans. Artificial eyes watched them from afar.

.

.

.

Sitting alone in an old rusted throne sat an armored man surrounded by the thrum of machinery.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" The lone figure spoke aloud in a dry sinister voice, "A new Titan?"

"When will they ever learn?" he asked the empty room around him.

The figure zoomed in the image on the screen in front of him until Gabriel's face dominated it.

"I believe it's time for me to introduce myself to our new friend" his voice was cold and full of malice.

The figure rose from his throne and listened to the industrious noises of the room as he took a deep breath of air spoiled by the smell of burn oil and flaking rust. His eyes never left the screen as he spoke in a hushed whisper that was lost in the clanking of machinery.

"And he will learn why the Titans fear the name _Slade."_


End file.
